


The Rainbow Of Love

by inky_pinky



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Kimberly Hart, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_pinky/pseuds/inky_pinky
Summary: a collection of one shots taken from tumblr prompts, all written by me, about the 2017 power ranger gang.
Relationships: Amanda Clark/Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Tommy Oliver/Zack Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Rainbow Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> "are you fliring with me?"
> 
> "i have been for the past five months but thankyou for noticing."

trini groaned, as she sat up, a pounding sensation flowing through her head. she brought her hand up, to ease the pain.

she opened her eyes, light filling her room, escaping the opression of her closed blinds. she squinted, for a moment, before comming to reality.

"jesus fuck, kim." she put a hand to her chest, the other girl sitting in her chair, her legs crossed, amusement filling her face.

"i was wondering how long it would take you to realize im here." she joked, as she ran her fingers through her hair, as it softly fell back onto her head.

"were you watching me?" trini asked, as she pulled her blanket up to her neck, laying back down and snuggling into it.

"well when you put it like that it just sounds weird." the taller girl laughed, as she uncrossed her legs, and moved to trini's bed, laying down next to her.

"thats because you _are_ weird **,** hart." trini joked, as she rolled over to face kim.

she watched her face, her eyes following the girls features. the way her brown eyes glowed in the light, her eyelashes, full and dark, curled ever so slightly. her nose, the way the bridge carried the rest of it. the small mole that rested just above her lip, the hoop that was snuggly lodged in her nose that shined when the light hit it.

her lips, that were full and plump. she fantasizes about those lips, how they might feel against hers. how they might feel cascading down her neck, flowing down the rest of her body...

she felt a blush slowly creep up on her, her face feeling warm. she closed her eyes, for just a moment, almost having to physically shake her head to rid those thoughts.

"were you watching me?" kim joked, a small smirk on her face. she faces trini, as the latina girl stuck out her toung at the taller girl.

"shut up, hart." trini groaned, her head still pounding. she met kims eyes, the brown swirls delicately met gold flecks, small amounts of green out lining it all.

"you texted me last night, i couldn't quite understand what any of it said but, i wanted to make sure you dont choke on your own vomit." kim said, giving her explanation as to why she was there in the first place.

trini nodded.

"thankyou." she croaked out, the pain in her head slowly moving to the rest of her body.

they're eyes still locked, kim slowly moved a peice of trini's hair behind her ear, her fingers slowly moving to her cheek.

kim stroked the skin, sending goosebumps through trini' entire body, her head fuzzy and throat dry.

"does your head hurt?" kim asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"like a bitch." trini smirked, making kim smile softly.

"do you want me to get you some asprin?" kim said, concern and love laced in her voice.

trini shook her head,

"no." she said, "just stay with me."

kim smiled once more. she moved her legs out of the blanket, and slightly over the floor. she kicked off her shoes, and returned her legs into the warm jungle.

"did you get any sleep?" trini questioned, realizing she wasn't quite sure when kim had entered her room.

"mm, a little." kim answered, a certian softeness in her voice.

"do you wanna get some sleep?" the latina asked, as she pulled up the blankets to her neck once more.

"no, im okay, trin." kim said, as she shot trini a soft smile.

"i like when you call me that."

trini could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and she hoped that kim didn't hear it as well. she felt a lump in her throat, one she couldn't seem to swallow down.

_fuck, fuck, fuck_

"call you what?" kim asked, as she pretended to be oblivious to what trini was talking about.

"you know what." trini rolled her eyes at the taller girl.

"tell me." the indian girl had scooted closer to trini, a smile on her face.

"i like when you call me trin." the shorter girl whispered, and she focused her eyes on something other than kims face.

she knew, internally, that if she kept looking a kim, if she kept looking at the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, or the way her upper lip quivered slightly, or the way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, she would combust.

"you do?" kim furrowed her brows, confusin was written on her face. trini nodded, as she swallowed.

"yeah." she said.

"well, why?" kim asked, as she placed a finger under trini's chin, moving her face so their eyes met once more.

"no one calls me that. just you." trini whispered, the warm if kims touch sending shockwaves through her entire body.

"well, good. im the only one who can call you that." kim said, a cocky tone in her voice. she shot trini a wink.

trini hoped that kim didn't notice the blush that had crept up on her. she did, but she didn't say anything.

"what time is it?" trini asked. kim lifted her butt up a little, grabbing her phone from her backpocket.

"almost eleven." kim anwsered, as she placed her phone on the ground, ignoring the unread messages she had from the rangers group chat.

"is my mom here?" trini inquired.

"i dont think anyone is, theres no cars in the driveway." kim anwsered, as she sat up, her lower body still covered with blankets.

"oh fuck." trini groaned. she brought her hands up to her face, covering her vision. "i forgot they're supposed to be visiting my grandma this weekend, they must have left early."

"where's your grandma live?" kim asked.

"uh, luther, i think. it's in michigain. they wanted me to come with them but, i'd really rather not." trini chuckled, as she focused her eyes on the ceiling. the pounding in her head had subsided, a little bit.

"do you like it? like where she lives?" kim asked, utter curiosity laced in her voice.

"mm, yeah. the entire town is like a two track, if you know what that is. my grandpa worked for gm, like super high up, so he gets a mad retirement plan. they have four wheelers, golf carts, side by sides." trini explained.

"so why didn't you go?" kim's brows were furrowed, confused as to why the girl didn't go.

"being in the car that long with my family? yeah, no. besides, id rather be here."

the pair stayed silent, for a moment. the only sounds that were heard were breaths.

trini, while overcoming a hangover, felt as if her head was going to explode and her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"you didn't have to skip school for me." trini said, realizing that it was friday, not saturday.

"my parents wont care.." kim let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in, "besides, id rather be here."

trini's heart soared, as another blush appeared on her face. she couldn't belive the impact the taller girl had on her, she never blushed, let alone smiled, and she had already done both more times than she could count.

"im sorry, i know they're never home and i wish I could change that." trini said, a softness in her voice.

"it's not your fault. they work alot." kim shrugged, being used to it.

"i know, but i still wish i could change it."

"i can take care of myself, trin. really."

"i know you can, but you shouldn't have too." the smaller girl sighed, knowing that kims parents weren't the best people ever.

"you're always welcome here. i keep my window unlocked, always" trini added after a moment of silence.

"thankyou. i suppose on the shitty parents department we both kinda lucked out didn't we?" kim chuckled.

trini nodded her head softly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"yeah, i guess we did. but, we dont need them. _i_ dont need them, i have the guys, and you." trini said. kim smiled softly.

"you'll always have me." the taller girl whispered.

the two locked eyes, love and affection swirling in both.

"what do you wanna do?" trini asked after a moment of silence. the taller girl was silent, briefly, before she turned to the latina.

"have you ever seen orange is the new black?"

at about six o'clock, the two had retired trini's laptop and moved the party, so to speak, downstairs. they were almost done with the first season before they heard a knock on the front door.

kims face lit up, garbbed her purse from the table in front of them, and raced towards the door.

trini chuckled, watching her friend of six months get so rilled up about pizza. trini kept her eyes focused on the screen, being completely engrossed by the charcters.

kim had returned with the pizza, as well as some bread sticks, and placed the box on the coffee table.

"ill go get some plates." trini said, as she trudged up and made her way into the kitchen. she opened the cupboard above her head, and grabbed out two plates (she also grabbed two napkins) and walked back into the living room, the tv paused, no doubt waiting for her return.

"yayyyy food." kim said, a dazed smile on her face. trini rolled her eyes at the adorable girl sitting just a few feet away from her. she put the plates down in front of kim, a warmness filling her body.

"do you want anything to drink or-?" trini played with her fingers, visibly nervous. she hadn't realized before that, kimberly hart, was at her house. and they cuddled. and she took care of _her._

"you look nervous." kim said, picking up on trini's all of a sudden vibe. "you dont have to be nervous, its just me."

_its just me._

kim didn't realize that to her? there was no _just_ kim. kim was everything she ever wanted to be, or needed in her life.

"yeah, right."

trini walked her self back into the kitchen, and grabbed two pink lemonades from the fridge. she had, internally, realised that pink lemonade was her favorite drink, only because it was both pink _and_ yellow.

she gave kim hers, and sat back down on the couch, the show resuming.

the ate in peace, neither of them not wanting to disrupt the show.

trini sat there, her eyes on the screen but not actually paying attention to it.

after about twenty minutes of silence, kim spoke.

"who's your favorite?"

trini chocked on her breadstick, being caught off guard.

"huh?"

"who's your favorite character, goof."

trini thought about the question for a moment, before anwsering.

"probably nicki, or trisha." kim hummed, and nodded her head.

"why's that?"

"uh, i dunno. i guess i just really like their vibes, they both seem like down to earth people."

"hmm, i suppose so." kim anwsered.

"who's your?" trini was curious.

"maritza, one hundred percent." kim anwsered quickly, like she didn't need to think about it.

"why?"

"i have a thing for short latina's, i suppose." kim shot a wink towards trini.

_oh._

trini felt her heart stop, for a moment.

"was that- are you... are you flirting with me?"

"i have been for the past five months but thankyou for noticing."

the two girls locked eyes, trini's head spinning, her hangover being long forgotten. trini felt her chest rise and fall, her only focuss on her breathing and kims eyes.

"oh. well, im pretty sure that she's mexican and im from puerto rico, we're not quite the same."

kimberly sat her drink on the table, while not breaking eye contact with trini. when her can was safely placed onto the tabled, and moved her face close to trini's.

their noses were touching, both girls almost at a loss of breath.

"kim i-"

in a split second, kims lips were on trinis, her hands on either side of her face, holding her.

trini, once she broke from her trance of shock, kissed the girl back, their lips moving as one.

trini placed one of her hands onto kims waste, pulling her closer. the movement made kim let out a soft wimper, trini feeling her face flush.

the taller girl brought her self up to her knees, making her position more comfortable. kim slipped a hand into trini's hair, bringing the girl impossibly closer.

trini bit down on the girls bottom lip, softly. after a few more moments, the two seperated, both of them catching their breath.

"i've wanted to do that for so long." kim breathed out, a smile on her face.

"why didn't you?" trini asked, her lips tingling for more.

"i didn't want to assume that just because you're gay you liked me." kim said, as if if made perfect sense.

in all honesty, it didn't, and trini was confused. how could she not like kim? it didn't make any sense, you'd have to be blind to not realise how perfect the taller girl was.

"but if i didn't ever flirt back, why keep trying?" trini scrunched her eyebrows, confusion written on her face.

"well the way i figure it, it didn't matter if you flirted back, or even liked me back cuz, at least the things i said made you _feel_ good, and thats all i ever really wanted. was to make you happy."

trini's heart stopped, and she could feel herself falling more and more in love with kim by the second.

"you make me happier then i could ever imagine, kimberly hart."


End file.
